Fennekin of evil
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: After Serena have yelled at Fennekin, she decided to get her revenge.


At the meadow, Ash, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, and all of the Pokemon are having a meal.

Ash said, "Man, this food is great."

Serena said, "Thanks, it my newest recipe."

Bonnie said, "Hey guys, I have a theory."

Ash said, "What is it Bonnie?"

Bonnie said, "Well, everybody knows that regular fox and bunny are sworn enemies right."

Clemont said, "Yeah that could be true, why?"

Bonnie said, "Well, what if Fennekin wanted to eat Bunnelby?"

Serena said, "Now what makes you say that?"

Bonnie said, "I'm just saying that foxes are predator you know."

Clemont said, "You know, it does feel similar to Meowth from Team Rocket who are trying to capture Pikachu. It could be that cats chase mice."

Ash said, "Yeah, but I don't think Meowth would wanna eat Pikachu. Beside, Jessie and James wouldn't like that."

They all began to laughed cheerfully. Fennekin look confused.

Fennekin said, "Hey Pikachu, can a fox really eat bunnies?"

Pikachu said, "Don't worry Fennekin. Not all foxes eat bunnies."

Bunnelby said, "Beside, I don't think you would wanna taste something so dirty."

Fennekin said, "Oh really."

Froakie said, "It could be true. I don't think Pokemon can eat other Pokemon."

Pikachu said, "You know, I remember when Ash caught a Caterpie and a Pidgeotto. Usually birds eat worms as they go."

Chespin said, "But, if Ash did catch it, does it comes out of the Pokeball and started to attack?"

Pikachu said, "Not likely. You see, when you're a wild Pokemon, it not easy getting along with the other. That is why when you have trainers that capture you, you've become friends."

Dedenne said, "You means like when we first met."

Pikachu said, "Kind of."

Fennekin said, "Well, I don't think me and Bunnelby would have a problem."

Pancham said, "You wish."

Fennekin said, "Oh really."

Pikachu said, "Now guys, let settle down."

Froakie said, "Hey, here an idea, how about if Fennekin and Bunnelby have a Pokemon battle?"

Bunnelby said, "Hey, that a great idea."

Pikachu said, "I'll go get Ash."

So Pikachu went toward Ash saying that Fennekin and Bunnelby want to have a Pokemon battle. Serena and Clemont agree and they went to the battlefield.

Bonnie said, "Alright, this battle between Clemont's Bunnelby and Serena's Fennekin will now begin."

Serena said, "Alright Fennekin, flamethrower."

Clemont said, "Bunnelby, use dig."

So went Fennekin was just using flamethrower, Bunnelby quickly dug underground.

Clemont said, "Bunnelby, use tackle."

So Bunnelby quickly jump from hiding and tackle Fennekin."

Clemont said, "Ha."

Serena said, "Oh yeah, alright Fennekin use quick attack."

Clemont said, "Bunnelby, use mud shot."

So when Fennekin use quick attack, Bunnelby quickly use mud shot on Fennekin. Fennekin fell.

Clemont said, "Ha, it look likes another victory for me."

Serena said, "Fennekin, are you alright?"

Fennekin opened her eyes and look furiously at Bunnelby. She slip off of Serena's arm and started chasing Bunnelby. Bunnelby started running away."

Serena said, "Fennekin, what are you doing?"

Ash said, "I think Fennekin was upset, because she got dirty after Bunnelby use mud shot."

Clemont said, "Hey don't look at me, just because Bunnelby is a normal type."

Bonnie said, "Which is why you should've known that Fennekin didn't like getting dirty."

So Fennekin quickly grabbed Bunnelby.

Bunnelby said, "Uh Fennekin, what are you going to do with me?"

Fennekin said, "Grrrr, I'm going to do what no Pokemon have done before."

So Fennekin started biting Bunnelby. Ash and the other were in shocked.

Serena said, "FENNEKIN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

Fennekin looked at Serena and went back to biting Bunnelby.

Clemont said, "Hey, don't bite my Bunnelby."

Fennekin uses flamethrower on Bunnelby, but accidently use it on Clemont.

Clemont said, "Hey, what was that for?"

Fennekin growled and she went to get Bunnelby again, but Serena quickly stopped her.

Serena said, "Fennekin, stop."

Fennekin looked at Serena who is furious at her.

Serena said, "Fennekin, I cannot believe you would bite Bunnelby like that. Just because you're a fox, doesn't mean you get to bite him."

Fennekin quickly use flamethrower on Bunnelby, but accidently use it on Serena. Serena gasped and said, "Alright that it, from now on you are not allow to come out of your Pokeball."

Fennekin gasped. Serena tried getting Fennekin to her Pokeball, but Fennekin quickly ran away.

Bonnie said, "Hey, where is Fennekin going?"

Serena said, "Leave her. It her fault anyway."

Ash said, "You mean, you're not gonna go find her."

Serena said, "Nope, if she won't go into her Pokeball, then they're no reason to go after her."

Pikachu and the other were in shocked.

Clemont said, "But Serena, you can't just leave Fennekin."

Serena said, "Oh yes I can."

Ash said, "Well, let just makes sure she is safe. Pikachu, I want you and the other to find Fennekin and makes sure she's safe.

Pikachu and the other nodded. They quickly searched for Fennekin. Meanwhile, Fennekin was feeling depressed of what Serena have says to her. She was starting to cry, until she saw something.

Fennekin said, "Huh, what was that?"

So Fennekin went to see what she saw and notice that she found Meowth. Meowth quickly saw the twerp Fennekin.

Meowth gasped and said, "It the twerp Fennekin."

Fennekin said, "Meowth."

Meowth said, "What are you doing here all alone?"

Fennekin said, "None of your business."

Meowth said, "Hey chill. Just tell me what wrong."

Fennekin looked at Meowth and then she burst into tear. She said, "Serena yelled at me, because I accidently bite Bunnelby, after he use mud shot at me. Then I heard that Serena didn't want me anymore."

Meowth was shocked and said, "Oh you poor thing."

Fennekin said, "What am I gonna do?"

Meowth said, "Well, you could join up to Team Rocket."

Fennekin said, "What?"

Meowth said, "Join us Fennekin. Together, you can get revenge after what your twerpy friends have done to you."

Fennekin said, "Revenge huh."

Meowth said, "Yep, so will you join us?"

Fennekin said, "Well I gotta talk to Pikachu and the other first."

Meowth said, "Forget about Pikachu and the other. Come on, I'll bring you to Jessie and James."

Fennekin said, "Okay."

So Meowth took Fennekin to Jessie and James. Meanwhile, Pikachu and the other were still looking for Fennekin.

Pikachu said, "Fennekin."

Pancham said, "Where are you?"

Froakie said, "Come out, come out where ever you are."

Bunnelby said, "This is all my fault. I should've defend Fennekin and now she is gone."

Dedenne said, "It not your fault Bunnelby. Beside, I think Fennekin is gonna be alright."

Bunnelby said, "I just hope so."

Pancham said, "So, how are we gonna find Fennekin?"

Chespin said, "Hehehehehehehe! Once again the future is now thanks to science. With my very own Fennekin robot."

Pikachu said, "Fennekin robot, how cool."

Dedenne said, "Oh brother."

Chespin said, "This Fennekin robot will lead us to where Fennekin is heading. Alright Fennekin robot, onward."

When the Fennekin robot started moving, it started to malfunction. Later, it explodes.

Chespin said, "Oh no, what happened?"

Dedenne said, "I think your robot had just became the nobot."

Chespin said, "Aw man, back to the drawing board."

Froakie said, "If Fletchling was here, he would help us out."

Pancham said, "Well we just need to keep looking. Come on."

So Pikachu and the other continued to look for Fennekin. Meanwhile, Meowth and Fennekin have finally made it to Jessie and James.

Meowth said, "Hey Jessie, James, over here."

Jessie said, "Huh?"

James said, "It Meowth, with Fennekin."

Jessie said, "That Fennekin look pretty familiar."

Meowth said, "hey guys, how it going?"

James said, "Good, but where did you get the Fennekin?"

Meowth said, "Well, this Fennekin was scold by her twerpy friends. She decided to join up with Team Rocket for revenge."

James said, "A twerp Pokemon in Team Rocket."

Jessie said, "Forget it."

Meowth gasped and said, "Why not?"

Jessie said, "Remember when Emolga joined up with Team Rocket. She just wanted to join us just to get the twerp attention."

Meowth said, "Yeah, but this time is different."

James said, "Well, I guess we could use more Pokemon."

Jessie said, "Fine, but I am holding you accountable. If anything goes wrong, I will turn your charm into sushi."

Meowth said, "Just leave it to me."

Fennekin said, "So, am I in."

Meowth said, "Yep. Welcome to Team Rocket."

Fennekin said, "Wow, thanks. So, what are we gonna do now?"

Meowth said, "Well, since you knew where Pikachu is, how about you bring him to us."

Fennekin said, "Uh, I don't think Pikachu would like that."

Meowth said, "Don't worry. Me, Jessie, and James will find the twerp while you find Pikachu. Later, take them back to the twerp."

Fennekin smiled evilly and said, "Alright."

So Fennekin went to find Pikachu and the other. Meanwhile, Pikachu and the other were still looking for Fennekin.

Chespin said, "Man, Fennekin been gone for a long time."

Dedenne said, "I hope nothing happened to her."

Pancham said, "Don't worry. I know Fennekin for a long time."

Pikachu said, "What makes you say that?"

Pancham said, "Uh hello, I was Serena's partner too you know."

Fletchling said, "Yeah, but you were capture after Serena met Ash."

Froakie said, "Guys, it doesn't matter who knows who. Right now we know that we need to find Fennekin."

Bunnelby sighed.

Dedenne said, "Don't worry Bunnelby. I'm sure we can find Fennekin."

Bunnelby said, "I sure hope so."

Soon, they heard something from the bushes.

Eevee said, "What was that?"

Noibat said, "I think it Team Rocket."

Hawlucha said, "Stand behind me."

Chespin said, "Hey no fair, I wanna fight too."

Soon, the sound got louder. Later, Fennekin came out.

Luxary said, "Fennekin, is that you?"

Fennekin said, "Hey guys, I missed you."

Pikachu said, "Are you okay?"

Fennekin said, "Of course I am."

Hawlucha said, "You shouldn't have run away like that."

Fennekin said, "I know. Hey I got an idea, why don't we go back to the other?"

Chespin said, "That is just what we're going to do."

Bunnelby said, "Uh Fennekin, can you forgive me after making you run away?"

Fennekin scoff at Bunnelby. Bunnelby felt sad.

Dedenne said, "Don't worry. She'll forgive you."

Fennekin said, "Oh I don't think so."

Pikachu said, "Now Fennekin, Bunnelby just want to apologize to you."

Fennekin said, "Well I am going to do something I should've done a long time ago."

Froakie said, "And what would that be?"

Fennekin said, "You'll see."

Soon, the Pokemon went back to their trainers. Meanwhile, Ash and the other were just about to leave.

Clemont said, "Alright, is everybody ready to go?"

Ash said, "Well, Pikachu and the other are still not back yet. I'm getting worried."

Clemont said, "Don't worry Ash. I'm sure they'll find Fennekin pretty soon."

Ash said, "It would be better if Serena kept her mouth shut."

Serena said, "What did you say?"

Ash said, "You yelled at Fennekin and she ran off. If you would to keep your mouth shut, then maybe we would've go to our next Gym battle by now."

Serena said, "Well don't blame me, I blame Clemont."

Clemont said, "What?"

Serena said, "If you were so smart, you would've notice that fox eat bunny."

Clemont said, "It would be better if Bonnie didn't say anything."

Bonnie said, "Hey, unleast I didn't battle Bunnelby against Fennekin."

Clemont said, "Then maybe you should've let Dedenne and Bunnelby fight."

Bonnie said, "Dedenne is too young."

Ash said, "It doesn't matter who young or old. A Pokemon is still a Pokemon."

Serena said, "Since when do you know about Pokemon."

Ash said, "Hey I travel through lots of region you know."

As the four kept arguing, they heard a loud explosion.

Ash said, "What was that?"

Jessie said, "Prepare for trouble we know what happening."

James said, "And make it double, you twerp are fighting."

Jessie said, "To protect the world from devastation."

James said, "To unite all people within our nation."

Jessie said, "To denounce the evils of truth and love."

James said, "We extend our reach to the star above."

Jessie said, "Jessie!"

James said, "And James!"

Jessie said, "Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light."

James said, "Surrender now, or prepare for a fight!"

Meowth said, "Meowth, that's right!"

Wobbuffet said, "And Wobbuffet."

Ash said, "Team Rocket."

Serena said, "What are you up to?"

Jessie said, "We're not up to anything. You did it for us."

Clemont said, "What you mean did it for us?"

James said, "Well, let just say that one of your Pokemon just join Team Rocket."

Bonnie said, "Why would our Pokemon wanna join you three clowns?"

Meowth said, "Hey, don't you called us clowns."

Jessie said, "Alright, that enough. Since Pikachu and the other are not here, I'll give you a hint of who will be joining us."

James said, "Here the better hint, it one of the twerp Pokemon."

Jessie said, "YOU IDIOT, DON'T TELL THEM!"

Ash said, "I don't think any of our Pokemon would join you."

Clemont said, "Wait, maybe one of our Pokemon did."

Ash said, "What you mean?"

Clemont said, "Well let see, Serena yelled at Fennekin, then Fennekin ran away. It possible that Fennekin joined Team Rocket so she can get back at us for biting Bunnelby."

Serena said, "No, your wrong. Fennekin would never join up with Team Rocket. Did she?"

Meowth said, "Actually, she did. She want to get revenge after what Serena have done."

Serena said, "Oh dear."

James said, "But, where is Fennekin?"

Meowth said, "Pikachu is not here either."

Jessie said, "Oh great. Now we need a new plan."

Serena said, "How about this? Me and Jessie will race to find Fennekin. Who ever catch her first will keep her."

Jessie said, "Deal."

James said, "But that wasn't suppose to happen."

Jessie said, "Too bad."

Clemont said, "Alright then, the race will now go on. The race between Jessie and Serena will now begin."

Bonnie said, "On your mark, get set, GO!"

So Jessie and Serena ran to find Fennekin. Meanwhile, Pikachu and the other are finding their way back to their trainer.

Froakie said, "So Fennekin, aren't you going to forgive Bunnelby?"

Fennekin said, "No, I am still pissed off by him."

Pikachu said, "But you gotta forgive him somehow."

Fennekin sighed and said, "Guys, I gotta tell you something. You won't like it."

Chespin said, "What is it?"

Fennekin took a deep breath and said, "I'm joining Team Rocket?"

The other gasped.

Fennekin said, "Yeah that right. I'm joining Team Rocket."

Pikachu said, "But why?"

Fennekin said, "To get my revenge on Serena and Bunnelby."

Bunnelby said, "But, you didn't have to join them, because of us."

Fennekin said, "Oh I will. Soon, I will rule the Kalos region and no one will stop me."

Pikachu gasped and said, "You take that back."

Fennekin said, "No."

Hawlucha said, "Look Fennekin, you're going to the dark side. You can't be a member of Team Rocket."

Fennekin said, "Oh yeah and who is gonna stop me?"

Soon, they heard a rumbling sound. They saw Jessie and Serena coming this way. Fennekin started running, but Jessie and Serena started catching Fennekin. They both caught her at the same time. They started to fight. Ash and the other came to find them.

Serena said, "She mine."

Jessie said, "No, mine."

Serena said, "I caught it."

Jessie said, "But you abandon it."

Pikachu said, "Uh Meowth, mind telling me what going on."

Meowth said, "Jessie and the twerp are having a race to see who will get Fennekin."

Dedenne said, "Yeah, but they are hurting her."

Ash said, "Serena, relax."

James said, "Jessie, don't let go."

Bonnie said, "This is getting awkward."

Clemont said, "I agree."

As Jessie and Serena was pulling Fennekin, Pikachu quickly used thunderbolt at them.

Serena said, "Pikachu, what was that for?"

Jessie said, "You could've wait until we get Fennekin."

Ash said, "Well maybe if you weren't fighting over her none of this would've happen."

Meowth said, "Yeah well, Fennekin is still gonna join us right."

Fennekin shook her head as a no.

Pikachu said, "Are you gonna go back to us?"

Fennekin said, "None of you. I have had it with the both of you two loser. Ash being a trainer, Clemont messing up his inventions, Bonnie getting hyper, Serena being a scary cat, and Team Rocket for capturing Pokemon."

Froakie said, "Now settle down."

Fennekin said, "No, from now on I will take charge around here."

Clemont said, "And how are you gonna do that?"

Fennekin evily chuckled and uses string shot to capture Ash, Clemont, Serena, Bonnie, Jessie, and James.

Serena said, "Hey what the big idea?"

Fennekin said, "I've been battling and battling for a long time and now I am gonna take over the Kalos region."

Jessie said, "The Kalos region."

Bonnie said, "You gotta be kidding me."

Fennekin said, "Once I rule the Kalos region, no one will stop me."

Wobbuffet said, "But you can't rule it yourself."

Fennekin said, "That right, I can't rule it myself."

Fennekin uses string shot at the Pokemon."

Pikachu said, "Hey."

Meowth said, "Let us go."

Fennekin said, "I don't think so. I am going to throw all of your trainer down the volcano and they won't be here to save you."

Ash said, "The volcano."

Bunnelby said, "You're joking aren't you."

Fennekin said, "Nope. All of your Pokemon will be my minions after I'm done with you."

James said, "Minions."

Clemont said, "You can't do that."

Fennekin said, "Well yes I can."

Ash said, "Oh yeah, Pikachu use thunderbolt."

Pikachu tried to use thunderbolt, but the string wasn't effective.

Pikachu said, "Hey, it not working."

Fennekin said, "That because none of the attack will work. Not even thunder, flamethrower, water gun, or any attack."

Dedenne said, "Oh dear."

Fennekin said, "Now, before I do that."

Fennekin quickly grabbed Jessie and James Pokeball and release Inkay and Gourgeist. After they got out, they saw Jessie, James and the other all tied up.

Inkay said, "Hey, what going on?"

Fennekin said, "It you of course."

Fennekin quickly use string shot on Inkay and Gourgeist.

Gourgeist said, "Hey, what going on?"

Inkay said, "Why did you capture us?"

Fennekin said, "I am gonna throw all of your trainers down the volcano."

Inkay and Gourgeist gasped.

Hawlucha said, "How are you gonna do it anyway? You can't carry them all at the same time."

Fennekin said, "Which is why I have the wagon."

So Fennekin threw Ash and the other in the wagon and took them to the top of the volcano.

Pikachu said, "Fennekin, you're not gonna throw us all in the volcano are you."

Fennekin said, "No, just the trainers."

Ash said, "But you can't do this."

Fennekin said, "That too bad."

Chespin said, "But what about becoming a Pokemon performer."

Pancham said, "Yeah, we still have lots of contest to go to."

Fennekin said, "I don't care. Now, who will be the first trainers to fall in the volcano?"

James said, "How about the twerp?"

Ash said, "No, ladies first."

Serena said, "Ash, you can't be serious."

Clemont said, "Maybe Bonnie."

Bonnie said, "Hey."

Jessie said, "James should go."

James said, "Jessie an old bat, let her go."

Jessie said, "WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

Fennekin said, "Alright, that enough. Since you can't decide, I'll do it for you. The first person will go is Ash."

Ash said, "Me."

Hawlucha said, "No."

Pikachu said, "Don't do it Fennekin."

Noibat said, "Please stop this."

Fennekin said, "QUIET! Okay Ash, before I throw you in the volcano, do you have any last speech to say."

Ash looked at his Pokemon. He was starting to cry.

Ash said, "Pikachu, I want you to take care of yourself. I know I'll be dead, but I want you to get stronger okay buddy. Hawlucha, please protect Pikachu and the other. Noibat, when you were just an egg I always thought you wouldn't like me, now I know we gone through a lot of journey together. Froakie, please take care of them. Fletchling, be careful. Serena, before I die I just want to tell you that I love you. I didn't tell you this before, because I was afraid you might think I'm silly."

Serena said, "Oh Ash."

Fletchling said, "But, you can't kill Ash."

Ash said, "It okay guys, I'll be fine.

Pikachu said, "But Ash, what about you becoming a Pokemon master?"

Ash said, "I'll be fine. Just promise me you won't tell anybody back at Pallet Town that I die okay."

Pikachu said, "Okay, I promise."

Fennekin said, "Alright Ash, time to say goodbye."

So Fennekin quickly push Ash down the volcano. All of his Pokemon and friends were shocked.

Serena burst into tear and said, "Oh Ash, I'll miss you."

Jessie said, "Oh quit blubbering."

Fennekin said, "Alright, who next?"

Chespin said, "Look Fennekin, you have got to stop."

Fennekin said, "Forget it. I think Bonnie should go next."

Bonnie said, "What?"

Clemont said, "There is no way I'm letting you take my little sister."

Fennekin said, "Ha, your stuck so you can't do anything about it. Any last speech Bonnie."

Bonnie burst into tear and said, "Please don't kill me. Please."

Fennekin said, "I won't take crybaby for answer."

Jessie said, "Will you stop crying?"

Bonnie said, "Okay, but before I go, I just want to say goodbye to Dedenne. I hope you have a happy life and Jessie."

Jessie said, "Yes twerp."

Bonnie said, "Will you please take care of my brother?"

Clemont said, "Bonnie I told you not to do it a million times."

Fennekin said, "Alright, that it."

So Fennekin quickly push Bonnie down the volcano."

Clemont said, "BONNIE!"

Dedenne said, "No."

Fennekin said, "Hehehehehehehehehee! Who next?"

James said, "Look Fennekin, please don't do this. I know we've been trying to capture Pikachu all this time, but this is a new low."

Fennekin said, "Oh I'll give you a new low. Since you gave me an idea, you'll be going down the volcano next."

James said, "What?"

Inkay said, "No."

Fennekin said, "Any last speech, James."

James sighed and said, "Inkay, takes care of yourself. We've been a lots together. We were always doing our hardest to capture Pikachu in many ways. Jessie, before I die, don't forget about me."

Jessie said, "Which is why we prepared for trouble."

James said, "We makes that double. Meowth, takes care. Here an advice, don't let Pikachu marry Fennekin."

Pikachu said, "HEY!"

Meowth said, "Okay James."

James said, "And please don't tell the boss or any of my Pokemon where I am. It will only hurt them more."

Meowth said, "Don't worry old chum. I won't."

Inkay said, "I'll miss you James."

James said, "It okay Inkay. Be careful."

Fennekin said, "Alright, enough blubbering."

So Fennekin quickly pushed James down the volcano."

Jessie said, "James."

Meowth said, "He's gone."

Inkay said, "I can't believe it."

Eevee said, "Fennekin you gotta stop this right now."

Fennekin said, "Quiet Eevee. Just be lucky you won't be thrown down the volcano."

Pikachu said, "Look Fennekin, the more you hurt, the more problem it will be."

Fennekin said, "That what you think. Now who's next?"

Clemont said, "If you must, I'll go."

Chespin said, "What?"

Bunnelby said, "Clemont, no."

Clemont said, "It okay. I'll be fine. Just throw me already."

Fennekin said, "I'm glad you made the right choice."

So Fennekin quickly threw Clemont down the volcano."

Luxary said, "CLEMONT!"

Fennekin said, "MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!"

Jessie said, "Why you little?"

Jessie went toward Fennekin, but Fennekin quickly dodges and Jessie ended up getting thrown down the volcano."

Meowth said, "JESSIE, NNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Pikachu said, "Well, I guess this is the end of Team Rocket."

Dedenne said, "That true."

Meowth said, "No, Jessie, James."

Meowth burst into tears.

Eevee said, "Don't cry Meowth."

Meowth said, "I can't. Those two are the only two friends I know."

Pikachu said, "What about Cassidy and Butch?"

Meowth said, "No, those two suck."

Fennekin said, "Enough, the only last trainers is Serena."

Serena gasped and said, "Oh no."

Pancham said, "Fennekin, don't do it."

Gourgeist said, "You'll never win."

Fennekin said, "Oh I will."

Serena said, "Fennekin please, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you before. It was a big mistake. So please, don't kill me."

Fennekin said, "Forget it Serena, you are now history."

Chespin said, "Don't you mean, hersory."

Meowth said, "That is not a word."

Chespin said, "Oh right."

Fennekin said, "Any last speech Serena."

Serena said, "Yes, but mine is long, is it okay if I say it."

Fennekin said, "Sure, go ahead."

Serena said, "Fennekin, when you and I first met, you were my favorite Pokemon. You were the bestest, cutest, sweetest, lovely, Pokemon I have ever known. You, me, and Pancham both went through a lots of preforming together. I didn't get to know you so well after all. It just, I didn't wanna lose you. When you first attack Bunnelby, you were great, but now you physically hurt him, I couldn't keep you. Later with Eevee, I didn't know how much you three means to me. I also had a crush on Ash. I hope you takes care of yourself Eevee. Don't be scared. Pancham, be strong. Fennekin, if you're going to rule the Kalos region, can you please let Pikachu and the other lives."

Fennekin said, "Well, okay."

Serena said, "Thanks Fennekin."

Fennekin gave Serena a hug and she threw her down the volcano.

Pancham said, "SERENA!"

Eevee said, "No."

Fennekin sighed and said, "Alright, now that those trainers are out of the way, I am gonna claim victory."

Pikachu said, "But Fennekin..."

Fennekin said, "Quiet. Now, before I rule the Kalos region, I need a couple things."

Noibat said, "Like what?"

Fennekin said, "A Malamar, prince, butler, bodyguards, and a kingdom."

Inkay said, "Why would you need a Malamar for?"

Fennekin said, "Because I wanna control all of you."

The other gasped.

Meowth said, "You can't do that."

Pikachu said, "That too much."

Fennekin said, "You're right Pikachu, it is too much. That is why only a couple of you is gonna be in control."

Gourgeist said, "What do you means a couple?"

Fennekin said, "You'll see. First I need someone to be my prince."

Chespin said, "Can I be your prince?"

Fennekin said, "No, my prince will be Meowth."

Meowth said, "Me."

Fennekin said, "Why of course. You did say that you wanted a promotion right."

Meowth said, "I was hoping for something different, but okay."

Fennekin said, "Good, now I need bodyguards."

Froakie said, "Well, I think I could be your bodyguard."

Hawlucha said, "Me too."

Chespin said, "Count me in."

Fennekin said, "Excellent."

Inkay said, "But what about the rest of us?"

Fennekin said, "Oh, you'll see, but first, we need to find Malamar."

Meowth said, "But how? We don't even know where Malamar is."

Chespin said, "Hehehehe! Once again the future is now thanks to science. With my new device called the Malamar detector."

Pikachu said, "Malamar detector, cool."

Dedenne said, "Here we go again."

Chespin said, "This Malamar detector will locate to where Malamar is."

Meowth said, "Then let go find it."

So the Pokemon set off to find Malamar. Soon, they found it.

Fennekin said, "Look, there Malamar."

Meowth said, "I'll go talk to it."

Meowth went toward the Malamar.

Meowth said, "Hey Malamar."

Malamar said, "Huh, who there?"

Meowth said, "It Meowth. I was hoping if you could do us a favor."

Malamar said, "Like what?"

Meowth said, "I want you to hypnotize Pikachu, Fletchling, Dedenne, Eevee, Noibat, Bunnelby, Pancham, Inkay, Gourgeist, and Wobbuffet."

Malamar said, "Why?"

Meowth said, "There is no time for silly question, just do it."

Malamar said, "Very well."

So Malamar quickly hypnotized Pikachu, Fletchling, Dedenne, Eevee, Noibat, Bunnelby, Pancham, Inkay, Gourgeist, and Wobbuffet.

Fennekin said, "Hehehehehehehehehee! Finally, everything is going according to plan."

Froakie said, "But how are you gonna take over the town?"

Fennekin said, "Well, maybe Chespin can make something that can destroyed the city."

Chespin said, "What, I can't do that."

Fennekin sighed and said, "Fine. The rest of you, go and start attacking the city."

So the hypnotized Pokemon started to attack the city. Soon, everybody had left the town. Leaving only the Pokemon left.

Meowth said, "Wow, this place is a dump."

Fennekin said, "Oh not really. All we have to do is build a castle."

Hawlucha said, "And how are we gonna do that?"

Fennekin said, "Ahem, the Pokemon."

Hawlucha said, "Oh, right."

Fennekin said, "Now my Pokemon. Start building my castle and make it look foxy."

So the hypnotized Pokemon began building the castle. It took them days of building it. Later, Fennekin and the other have total control of the Kalos region. Every humans and Pokemon began to suffer. Fennekin is now the new ruler of the Kalos region.

The End.


End file.
